Kag is dating and Inu DOESENT like it
by ammeirs
Summary: kag is dateing and inuyashas afraid that he'll leave himshippo. kaghojo then InuKag


chapter one:feelings that some how change  
  
in the feudal era  
  
"wow Inuyasha isent it a beautiful day out."  
  
" oh yeah kagoma just wonderful it's soooo nice."  
  
"oh come on Inuyasha you cant be bummed its my birthday tomorrow, and my mom says I can finally date. theres this major hunk at school and I think, I want to go out with him."  
  
"what is this thing you call dateing hmmm ? and whats soooo great about it, it diesent sound that great". (saying hmp while sticking his noes up in the air)  
  
"well for your own information daiting is kindof.....well it's.....um....it's kindof like being married but your like in... The begining process of being married, acept you can break up".  
  
"It doesent sound that great."(with a very confuised yet mad look)  
  
"Does this bother you inuyasha? That I might date, and then you wouldent be the only boy in my life?"  
  
"NOOO... why would it bother me, its not like I have posession over you why would I ever care." (looking down to the ground mumbleing)  
  
"Ok so its all right with you? Inuyasha is it?"  
  
"You dont need my approvial to date!"(Inuyasha now looks flustered with a kindof hurtfull look)  
  
"Would you leave me Kagome and never return with this boy at your school? You wouldent leave for good right? I mean for shippou's, sake its not like I'd care."  
  
(Kagome looks at Inuyashas face, Inu looks like he's sad and almost about to shead a tear)  
  
"Inuyasha you no I wouldent leave ya, oh I mean Shippou."(kagome started to giggle)  
  
"It's gitting late we should try to hurry back to the camp site ok lets go."(kagome jumped on to inuyasha's back and they flew/jumped awayed)  
  
at the camp site  
  
Shippou and Kerara are playing by the fire, as Sango beats Miroku over the head over and over agin for what eles but being a purv. Inuyasha and Kagoma had just arived back.  
  
(Kagoma leeps off Inuyasha's back and runs to the fire)  
  
"wow, it's cold out, hey Sango want ta go bathe in the hot springs?"  
  
"Shure Kagome lets go, it is guite chilly out. Kirara stay here and watch thows peeping toms."  
  
(Sango and Kagome walk off and start to undress untill they hear a strang noise, they both sink down into the water hidding behind a rock)  
  
"Were gona git them in the act Kagome." (a little squirl jumps from behind the bush)  
  
"Oh never mind just a little animal" (they both giggle and think it is very funny. As they git out and rap a towl around themselvs, and sit down to start to dry off)  
  
"So whats the deal with kikyo?" (sango questioned)  
  
"Im not shure". "Inuyasha dosent talk about her much". (answered Kagome)  
  
(a strange silence came between the two of them until the heard a strange noise comming from behind. Sango grabed a rock and threw it just as shippo jumped out from behind a bush.)  
  
"Sorry about that shippo I thought you was one of those two pervs out there".(sango appoligized)  
  
(the two girls got dressed and headed back to camp to see what the two were up to and to go to sleep kagome sensed a juel near by and they wanted to tract it down it the morning. As they gotten back the two boys were allready asleap.)  
  
"There so cute when they sleep arent they Kagome?"  
  
(Kagome nodded sheaking her head yes)  
  
"Too bad their not like this all the time." (they giggled and they got in to their sleeping bags to sleep)  
  
"Morning."(Kagome heard a voice so she opened her eyes to see Inuyashas golden eyes looking up at her)wow what a nice wake to be able to look at him when i wake up.  
  
Git up! Are you gonna sleep all day?(The goldened eyed boy said ruidly  
  
So much for a nice wake up  
  
"Yeah im gitting up." (then looked at her watch)  
  
OMG 4 in the morning are you crazy then looked up to see kikyos soals woandering above her and realized why Inuyasha wanted to git up so early)that ohh, is that all he thinks about  
  
"fine im up"(kagome said in a very disterbed look lets go, dont tell me this whole think is about kikyo!  
  
NNNOOOO! I just want to git that juel shard.  
  
yeah right! as if   
  
"ok lets git going then" (kagome susgusted)  
  
(They started off to the juel just to find kikyo in the tree looking down to inuyasha)  
  
"so Inuyasha, you finally returned to me, you will go to hell with me will you not?"(the miko questioned)  
  
"I...I....came to.....to git the"(Inuyasha studered)  
  
"You came to git the juel did you not hmm Inuyasha, did you come to betray me agin how could you."  
  
(Kagome pulled an arrow to shoot kikyo)  
  
"You wouldent dare kill the one you love lover now could you."(The miko questioned then laughed, she found this amusing that Kagome dident want to kill her because she wouldent want to hurt Inuyasha and it was even funnier that Inuyasha belonged to to her.)I own you Inuyasha so why do you still hang around this girl that only half of what I am come to hell with now! 


End file.
